The Tallest Actually Want Earth.
by Aubreychu
Summary: A new girl named Tess was sent to Earth on an actual mission to distroy it and Zim, unfortuantly Dib and her end up falling in love.


Tess, The new girl.

Boo hoo I don't own Zim but I do own Tess!!! MINE! Ok this ish my first fic so please bare with me. I hope you'll all like it. Please read and review, I'm open to suggestions! ^_^

It was just another normal day at skool for Dib or so he thought. He got up and went through his morning ritual, got dressed, geled his hair, and put on his trench coat. He is now a Junior in Hi-Skool. As he walked down the stairs thinking, "I bet Gaz ate the rest of the cereal..." When he got to the kitchen he saw Gaz. "I ate the last of the cereal." She said to him now playing her Game Slave. "Great." he replied as he walked out the door for skool. As he entered the last bell rang. "Even better" he thought as her ran through the halls to get to class. When he made it to the classroom instead of opening the door he ran right into it. "Your late Dib! Take your seat!" Ms. Doom said. "Yes Ms. Doom. " Dib replied as he sat down. "Now class, we have a new student who will be joining us for the rest of this miserable year. Her name is Tess." A girl with purple hair that was pulled back in two pigtails, baggy jeans, and a green T-shirt that was made for a boy skateboarder. "Take your seat Tess" Ms. Doom says. "Now we will learn about the Sonic Boom." Tess leans over by Dib "That Zim kid is an Irken." She says quietly. "Yea I know that." Dib replies. "NO TALKING" Ms. Doom says out loud to Dib and Tess. They both nod there heads.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(It's just a scene change.)

The bell had finally rung ending the horrible day. Dib walks to his locker and puts the books he needs in his bag. As he closes his locker he sees Tess. "Hello!" She smiles at him. "H-hello" He say a little surprised a little nervous that she was so cheerful after that day in class. She giggles a bit then whispers into his ear, "You're just the person I've been looking for.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Well I finished that chapter. Yea it was a bit short but I thought that would be a great place to end it. Perfect cliff hanger. Well I should be putting up the next chapter soon! 

MWHAHAHAHAHA hack hack HAHAHAHA!!!

A new friend for a new Dib.

"W-what?!" Dib stammers. "You know about Zim, I've been looking for someone like i you/i to help me stop him." she says quietly. "O-ok." She smiles at him, "Great! Lets go then!" She grabs him by the arm and starts to drag him to her house. "Hey hey hey! Let go of me Tess!" He yells at her. "Sorry. I just want to get to my bas- I mean house before it gets dark." She replies as she lets go of him. They continue to walk and talk about how to stop Zim. "The way I see it," Dib says, "I we have to break into his house and distroy his main computer." "I see, but really couldn't we just hack into his main computer?" Tess said as they reached her house. "How would we do that?" "Follow me." She said as she walked into the house. "Ok" Dib did infact follow. "Wow..." Dib said in amazement to her house. "Hmmmmm? Oh come on it's not that great." She said in reply. "Yes it is. Now should we get down to business?" Dib asked. "Oh yea that's right. Lets see... Ida!!!" "Who's Ida?" Dib asks a bit confused. To answer his question a strange small cat ran out under the over sized couch. "What is that?!" he asked in surprise. "It's a cat." Tess replied just as surprised. "Haven't you ever seen a cat before?" Dib replies stupidly, "Of course I've seen a cat before... but one that's blue?" "It got paint all over it and it hasn't come out yet..." Tess replies mindlessly as she pulls open a door that has a bunch of computers inside it. "Come on Dib we have a lot of work to do." "All right." Dib says as he follows her into the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"GIR!!!" Zim yells. "Yeeeeeesssss!?" GIR replies. "What do you have there?" "Nothing" "Nothing or something?" Zim replies in questioning tone. "Ohhhh you're too smart for me Zim... I got chocolate bubble gum!" "GIR this is no time for chocolate bubble gum! We have a new enemy. Her name is Tess." "Isn't that the name of that Invader who is been trying to get you to leave Earth?" GIR says in his cute voice. "Hmmmmm...(Insert little light bulb over his head) your right GIR! How did you know?!" Zim says surprised. "Her SIR is a cute little SIR." Zim smacks his forehead. "GIR you have not a brain chip smart enough to know what you are talking about." Zim says now shaking his head. "Awwwwww what's wrong master?" GIR says lovingly to Zim. "You GIR. You are what's wrong." Zim says in a-matter-of-factly tone. "YAY!" GIR shouts loudly. "No GIR that's bad." "oh..." GIR says. "YAY!" Zim shakes his head and walks away.


End file.
